Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/LEGO Mixels: Unmixable Barrage Action
A Game used in Danmakufu engine for PC only. The is vertical-shooting game for 1 player only. Plot In the event of mixing festival everything seems look fine and nothing to worry about. But when Mixels start to mixing. An unexpected thing happened, it that cubit can't be used for mixing. All Mixels are confused and don't understand what going on so all the leader start to group up into 2 for each team and find the culprit of this incident. How to Play Controls Z Button : Confirm/Shoot X Button : Cancel/Bomb (Counter-Bomb *if you get hit by bullet or laser. It can save you from 1 life lost* But it make you lost the bonus when in spell card attack.) C Button : Team special attack (Varies on team that you chosen. And attack gauge must be 100% and it rechargeable. This won't make you lost the bonus) Arrow Keys : Select/Move Shift : Switch character and slow down the speed. (This really useful when you have to micro-dodging.) Status Lives : How much that you can die until game over. (Nullifies on Spell Practice.) Bomb : How much that you can become invulnerable and delete all bullet on screen. (Nullifies on Spell Practice.) Attack Gauge : A gauge that show you if 100% you can use team special attack you become invulnerable and delete bullet around your character for short time. Power : It show how much power that you have. More power it will make your shot powerful but it can lost some power if you die. Point : It show you how much point that you collected. Graze : It show you how much bullet that you get near to your character hitbox. Items Power : Increase the power in status. It come in varies. (Small = 0.01 ,Medium = 0.25 ,Large = 0.5 ,Extra Large = 1) Point : Increase score point and point in status. Cubit : Increase team attack gauge. Heart piece : If you collect these it will grant you extend. But it will rising need piece (Like at beginning need 2 then 3 then 4 so on until it need 8 it will keep stay that.) Star piece : If you collect these it will grant you bomb. (it stay same in 3.) Shot point : Increase only score and it only acquired only you delete the shots by boming or dispel the attack. Playable Characters/Team FireRock team (Flain/Krader) ElectroFrost team (Teslo/Flurr) FangFlex team (Jawg/Kraw) GlorpSpike team (Glomp/Scorpi) MagicFlame team (Magnifo/Burnard) SpaceGlow team (Niksput/Globert) More Info There are 4 difficulty. (there are Easy ,Normal ,Hard and Very Hard.) Plus extra mode even harder than very hard.) There are 3 stages. Plus one Extra stage. Each route is depend on what character/team that you playing on. Extra mode it will be unlocked after you clear the main story. You can save replay on gameplay too! Spell practice is the great way to practice on reading the barrage that you think is hard. But lives and bomb are nullifies here. If you get hit you won't die. But it break the barrage and lost the bonus. Practice start is replay the story again you can choose what stage will you start and it grant you full lifes and bombs. Only one stage can be played. Options can be set how many live and bomb can have at start on main story.